


It's Not a Problem, Really

by ephemeralcloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, drarropoly, first time writing in a while, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralcloud/pseuds/ephemeralcloud
Summary: "I could read for you, if you want" - part of the Drarropoly collection!Title: It's Not a Problem, ReallyAuthor/Artist: Ephemeralcloud (dyingtogoplaces on Tumblr)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Flourish and BlottsPrompt: "I could read for you, if you want"Word Count: (if applicable) 118-481 (460)Summary: Harry just wants to be able to read the titles of books, is that too much to ask?





	It's Not a Problem, Really

“I really don’t understand why we need _that_ book for potions, I mean what’s _200 Natural Charms and More_ got to do with stirring and adding in ingredients?”

“Ron, they’ve got everything to do with charms. I mean, a good majority of the time you’ve got to use charms to chop or slice ingredients, and sometimes you need to be able to add things to a potion without touching it, or from a distance, and sometimes you need…” 

Harry tuned out Hermione as he turned towards the stacks of books, searching for the right one for NEWT level Transfiguration. He had already ordered the rest of his books through Owl-Mail, but the only one he couldn’t find was _Advanced Living Transfiguration_ by Dewey Smallwog, so he had come to Flourish and Blotts with Ron and Hermione to look for it while Hermione browsed the books and Ron asked questions.

He squinted as he looked at the books on the shelf, trying to read the titles. Since he was a kid, Harry’s eyesight had been getting increasingly worse, but before it was manageable. Now he could hardly make out the letters on the title of the book sitting a few feet in front of him. Even now that he lived on his own, Harry just hadn’t managed to find the time to go to a Muggle optometrist to get his prescription updated, and he hadn’t mentioned it to Hermione or Molly for the fear that they’d make too much of a fuss.

It wasn’t a problem, really, Harry just had to get super close and squint really hard to see the words. He could make it work until he had time.

“Having troubles, Potter?”

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice that came from two feet to his right. He looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, looking much better than the last time Harry had seen him after the war trials. When Harry didn’t say anything, Malfoy continued.

 **“** **I could read for you, if you want."** Malfoy sounded genuine, completely unlike how he knew him in school.

“I guess I couldn’t complain,” Harry replied. “I’ve been having trouble seeing, you know.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell from the way you were molesting the shelves.” Malfoy’s familiar tone of teasing was back, but instead of making Harry angry, it made him laugh. “Granger and the mother Weasel don’t know?”

“I haven’t told them. They’d make too much of a fuss.”

“I thought all the Golden Boy wanted was attention. I guess I thought wrong.” Harry could hear Malfoy’s smirk through his words.

“I suppose you did,” Harry said, turning his attention back towards the shelf, trying to read the title once more.

 “It says _Advanced Living Transfiguration,_ if you were wondering,”.

 


End file.
